This preliminary study has been designed to determine whether early instructions on hygiene of the intact foreskin have the potential for favorably altering an infant's periurethral bacterial flora. In summary, we are interested in exploring the question of whether early and consistent hygiene of the uncircumcised penis represents a viable method by which to decrease the colonization of the periurethral space by gram-negative enterics.